


The Secret That Was in Front of Everyone's Eyes

by Hermionetwo



Category: Lupus Creepus (YouTube RPF), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Torture, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionetwo/pseuds/Hermionetwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was once a man by the name of David. Or as most people call him, Lupus Creepus. Will people accept him of who he is? Is he more than we thought he was. What will happen when his secret is reveled? And, most importantly are there others like him? All you have to do is keep reading to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. I am not sure how long it will be till I update, but hopefully soon. I am not the best writer, but I did better than I thought I would. If you have constructive criticism, please comment. I could always use some of that. This was inspired by Lupus's Draw My Life video, and his What's it like living with Lupus video. This will also be uploaded to Wattpad under the same title and username Hermionetwo. Also on Tumblr under the same name under the blog Hermionetwo, but profile hermione-two.

Lupus was in his house, the very same house that he shared with some of his friends. He was not your ordinary person, not a person at all. Though, he may look like it. Of course, many of his YouTube fans may hope that he was a beast by the name of a werewolf, but they knew he was not. The fact was...he really is. The lore on Werewolves, were not exactly true, many said that they changed into a wolf, or a wolf like person during the full moon, but what really happened, is that he can turn into a wolf anytime. The moon has nothing to do with it. He was just born this way, but he never told anyone about it. That is why he was always scared of the things that go bump in the night. It was because he was one of them. 

When he was a teen he learned that this was a freaking cool thing. He investigated a lot in creepy things. His favorite being horror games. One thing he did know was that he was not normal, and if he told anyone they would call him crazy, or worse, believe him, and the government, or some other organization, may do tests on him. He never told anyone about his life changing secret. Not even his wife, that did not work out.

One thing he did think of, was telling his fans. Would they really be negative toward it? Would they think it was cool, or would they freak out. Or maybe they would be so mad at him for the evidence of things out there, was right in front of their faces. He would spend many nights thinking about it.

One day he wanted to make a video to be uploaded when he was gone. When ever he thought he was not going to do YouTube anymore or if something were to end up taking his life in his Will It Kill Me series. 

Getting the camera set up in a nearby forest, he worked up the strength to be able to do this. Lupus was not going to post this now. Not for a long time, but he will tell his friends to upload it for him, if he were to ever die. He would ask them not to watch it until that happened. Or he would just upload it himself, if he was going to retire from YouTube. 

He started the recording and got ready to say his intro.

“Hey, Creeplings. Lupus Creepus is here. And it is time for something to be said. If you are watching this it means that I have finally been killed by a ritual or something or I am plain just retiring from YouTube. I decided to make this before just as a goodbye note. One that I would not have the chance if I was dead.”

Lupus’s heart started to rase. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself by breathing in deeply. Clearing his throat, he continued. “First off I would like to thank everyone for sticking around and that I love you all so very much. There is something that needs to be said. Something I have never told anyone, maybe my future self if I tell my friends. If I didn't well this is to you too. I have been keeping a very big secret all my life. One that I hope you will accept.” 

He started to breath a little bit heavier and he felt like he was going to hurl. Get a hold of yourself, David. You are not even posting this yet. It should not be that hard to do, He thought to himself.

“Uh, I have lied to you guys. You know how much I like werewolves right? Well, uh. Say it like ripping off a band aid. He thought to himself. And that he did. “IAmAWerewolf” he said fast but he knew the fans would still get it. “This is not a joke. I can prove it, but first I would like to give an explanation on why I didn't tell you guys before. Believe me I think about it a lot. I have wanted to tell you guys for a long long time, but I was too afraid. You see I just did that werewolf spell so people would not get suspicious because I always say I wish I was a werewolf, which it would make since to try other stuff to make you turn into one. If I didn't people would wonder. Plus, I was and am scared of how people would react. I know you guys. I am sure you guys would be cool with it, but there would always be the few out there, that would want me tested on or dead. I wanted to live my life until that. For proof of this I will turn now.”

Calming himself now he turned just like he said. The brown haired wolf was now in front of the camera. Lupus howled to hopefully show his fans a little entertainment.

He turned back. “So now the secret's out. It may be a long time till this gets uploaded. I am sorry I never told all of you. Good bye Creeplings. Who knows, I could just be on the run and not be dead.”

After ending the video, he told his friends to publish this to his YouTube channel if he ended up dying from one of the rituals he did to try to discover the paranormal. 

Most nights, he would go out, drive his car to a nearby forest, turn into a wolf, and just run. He liked the feeling of freedom when he ran. The wind whipping through his fur, felt like he was flying. Even though he was tired, running in wolf form was sometimes better than sleeping, even if it made him look tired during the day. Many of his fans actually catch that he looked sleepy in his videos. 

Of course the day came when he slipped up. He forgot to be quiet when he was going down his stairs. His friends heard him. Instead of them questioning Lupus, they followed him. They saw him go into his car and drive off. They decided to get into their own car and follow him. They found Lupus’s car a little way up, but tried to stay far enough away that he would not see them. 

Lupus should have been be able to sense them following him, yet he was too distracted by his own thoughts. Thoughts of running again. To let his true self flow through him. To feel the grass on his paws, even the slight pain on the rocks on them, to show him that this was indeed real. 

His friends were curious of where he was going. They kept driving on until they saw Lupus park in front of a forest. They parked a little ways off so he would not notice them. They walked a little toward Lupus.

Lupus opened his door and got out. He bent down real slowly, closing his eyes as he did so. He started concentrating inside him. The wolf part of him. He always imagined when he did this, that there was a little ball of light inside of him. It would start off dark, and get brighter and brighter, until he turned. He would know that he was a wolf when he would feel his skin and bones moving, some disappearing, others appearing. It was not a very painful experience to him because he would be concentrating so hard, that he would block out the excruciating pain of the transformation. 

Lupus came out of his trance, slowly opening his eyes. He could hear people nearby. Their hearts beating fast. It took only a second to know what had happened. He had been caught. He turned to where the noise was coming from. What he saw made Lupus’s own heart beat faster than it already was. His friends had seen him transform! Lupus just ran into the forest, trying to get away in fear of what his friends would think of him now. Did they think he was a monster? 

He stopped running and turned himself once more into his human form. He sat on a rock nearby and buried his face into his hands. Tears fell from his already tired eyes, into his hands. He was a freak! Now his friends knew it too. The thing that he had been so careful all this time, he had messed up. He thought back on how they could have followed him. He mentally face palmed himself, both scared and angry. He remembered when he interviewed some of his roommates in a vlog, they said they knew when he went to work, because they could hear him going down the stairs. He would always be careful not to put his shoes on and tiptoe down the stairs. This time he forgot and put his shoes on and sped walked to the door, eager to run again. 

He just cried some more. He tried putting up hope. He thought maybe his friends will not be afraid. They would accept them for who he was, but that doubt filled him. He was scared that they would no longer be his friends, they would tell others all those other horrible things that would follow. That's when a hand appeared on his shoulder. It was Sarah. She had a flashlight in hand and sat next to Lupus on the rock, hand still on his shoulder. Lupus just stared at her. Didn’t she think that he was a monster, that he was a disgrace. Sarah had a small smile on her face, yet he could see her nervousness. 

“Sarah aren't you afraid of me?” Lupus asked afraid of the answer. She took her hand off Lupus’s shoulder and turned to him, still a bit nervous.

“Not really,” She said. “Lupus why didn’t you tell me, or anyone about how you are a werewolf?”

“I-I was scared that you and others would think I was a monster.”

“Really?” She asked incredulously. “As long as you don’t well turn anyone or eat anyone I am fine with it. I mean I do support your Will It Kill Me series. I am okay with these sorts of things.” 

Lupus made a small laugh out of relief. “I have never met anyone like me, but I do know that the lore on werewolves is not true. I can turn anytime of the day or night, and at least I have not tried to eat or turn anyone. I eat regular food”

“Now let's get out of this forest, and you can go to sleep.” They started walking out of the forest, with Lupus feeling more relieved than he ever felt in my life. At the end Lupus saw Shanden. He was looking at him nervously obviously more scared than Sarah was. 

“I am a werewolf, but I don’t eat humans you don't have to worry. I was born like this” Lupus made a half smile that was not really meeting his eyes. He was full of that same fear again. He said that's good, and they both relaxed. 

Lupus went back to his car, but little did anyone know that a fellow Creepling had seen everything go down. Her name was Mercedes, a 22 year old women. She had short black hair, and wore the usual tomboy sort of close. Jeans with a plain T shirt was on her strong, but skinny body. Anyone who would see her would know that this woman had seen too much for a young adult should see. Her cold brown eyes showed this. What was once an innocent little girl that would be by her parents, to a girl that cried in the middle of the night, wanting a family to love her. After years of being alone, she learned to bury the pain and move on with her life. She ran from the people who wanted her to be tested on, until she was able to start her own life. Breaking into houses, and sneaking around, she was able to learn things online. 

One thing people would not know when they saw her, was that she was a werewolf. That is how she knew Lupus, or David as his real name. A werewolf could always tell their own kind from the other humans. They are rare nowadays, killed by hunters, but occasionally one would be born, or some bitten to be turned. Mercedes was born this way, but she has met others that were turned. They usually did not get along because Mercedes did not want a pack like the others, she wanted to be on her own, yet she will seek out others that may need her help, or other werewolves that need to be dragged to the dark side. Though she never called it the dark side. More of what they were, and they needed to get rid of their human instincts and turn to the wolf instinct instead.

She did not like kind wolfs. Mercedes found them as a disgrace. A stain to the werewolf community. While she was looking up creepy things online, she found a Youtuber by the name of Lupus Creepus. And oh how she smiled when she found him. A kind werewolf that she will make him use his wolf instincts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to do. It is not as long as the first chapter, but I felt like I met a place to end the chapter so I did. As I said in th last chapter this is also posted on Tumblr and Wattpad.

Lupus awoke to his alarm blaring away. Turning it off, he tried to wipe the tiredness out of his eyes. He got dressed and put on his shoes. Going down the stairs he remembered the night before. He saw how his friends recated and when he got back home he told his other roommates and friends. They all were okay with it. He smiled at the memory, and wondered would it be the same way if he told his fans. Although he knew some would be awesome and be ecstatic that he was a werewolf, others would be afraid. He just could not do that to them. At least not yet anyhow.   
He ate breakfast, and was almost ready to go to work. He went out the door, and was greeted by a small coldness. It was beginning of october, his favorite month of the year. He was excited for halloween. Horror plus candy, brought an awesome holiday for him.   
The day at work was not that bad. When he got back home he decided he was going to do some filming. A lot of his fans were sending their own stories through his public email he made.   
He saw one that was pretty long and could be one video. Lupus got his mic set up and was about to start reading when he heard a knock on the door. No one was supposed to come over today, unless no one told him about it.  
Going down the stairs, and opening the door he was met with a women, yet this woman he knew was different from the rest. There was this gut feeling that he knew her, but not her personally. It was one weird feeling.   
“Hello, my name is Mercedes. May I come in?” She asked in a forced politeness, that Lupus did not catch.   
“Um, why” He was not going to take a chance. For all he knew this women could be dangerous.  
She narrowed her eyes, and lowered her voice, until it was barely a whisper. What she said then, made Lupus’s blood drain from his face. “I know what you are, David.” All Lupus’s fears were all that was in his head. This person did not like him one bit. He knew she was not one to be messed with.  
“H-How do y-you know?” He stammered out.  
“I am the same as you. Do you feel that feeling?” He did. Now he knew what it was. She was a werewolf, and by the look of it not a good one at all. He gripped the door tight blocking her from getting in.   
“What do you want?” He asked harshly trying to stamp out his fear.   
“To help you.” She said with a cold voice. Obviously not liking her patients tampered with. She yanked the door open with surprising strength and pushed lupus against the wall. “You do not want to get in my way,” Mercedes said in such a evil voice that made chills go across his spine.  
Lupus didn’t know what to do. He was happy that he was not the only werewolf out there, but at the same time that underlying fear struck through him. This women, Mercedes, is definitely not good. It looked like she was in better control of her wolf part of herself, with that great strength so there was no way that Lupus could fight her off.   
“O-okay,” He was just going to have to listen to her, until he could figure out a plan. Everyone was out of the house too, so there was no one to help save him. “What do you want?” He asked in a timid, but with forced sternness in his voice.   
She rolled her eyes, and went into his kitchen. Confused, Lupus followed. She went rummaging through the fridge until picking up uncooked hamburger. “You know, what I do not get about you nice werewolves, is that you decide to cook the meat instead of eating it raw. It is so much better that way.” She took it out of the package and started eating it raw. Lupus just stared at her in disgust. Mercedes, after seeing his face, again rolled her eyes. “Look at yourself! You could be out there all the damn time, and living your life. No one to tell you what to do, no work you have to do! You don’t even have to have a fucking pack. You can even be alone like me if you prefer.”  
“Why would I do that. I couldn’t just abandon my friends, plus what would I do with my YouTube channel.”   
“You have the strength to solve all your problems! If you don’t want to be seperated by your friends just turn them. The wolves that are born are always way stronger than the turned ones. Of course if you wanted to use your extra strength you would have to kill some humans.” She said with a dark smirk.  
“And why the heck would I do that?” He asked, positive he would never give in to this women.  
“Because if you do not, well, lets just say horrible things will happen.”  
“What horrible things.”   
“Oh, well maybe, your secret reveled, death of your friends and family. You know, small stuff.” She said with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.  
“I will call the police.”  
“You really think I have not beaten the police before? As I said, the born werewolves are always the strongest. And you will not be able to go against me, because you are to nice to eat poor defenceless wittle humans.” She said in a mocking tone. “Plus even if you did end up eating a human or an animal and taking me on, I have much more experience, and still stronger than you. The more humans you eat the stronger you are. Animals don’t give the same strength. There is a limit to each person.”   
Lupus was going to have to take a chance. Turning into his wolf form faster than he ever did before he lunged at Mercedes, but at that same time, she turned. Trying to harm her he tried to, with his sharp claws, scratch her neck, but she blocked him, by landing on him and biting his neck. Managing to get one or two hits on her, he was able to throw her off him. Both growling they circled around them, waiting to see who would try to get the next hit.   
Lupus was whimpering slightly with the pain from the wound from his neck. He knew there was no way he was going to win this fight. He just hoped that luck would be on his side.   
Unfortunately, luck was not on his side. The next thing he knew the black wolf was on top of him, clawing all over his wolf body. Trying to defend himself, he used his claws to try to at least injure her any any way. It didn’t do much: the next thing he knew the world all around him went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Lupus drowsily woke up. Groaning in pain, he lifted his head and opened his eyes. First thing he noticed was when he tried to move, he found that he could no longer do so. Leather bounds tied his wrists and arms to the chair he was in, while chains wrapped around his legs and body. 

 

He was in his human form again, the pain from his neck was preventing him from concentrating enough to keep his wolf form present. Realizing the danger of this situation, he struggled to get free, yelling out in helplessness, desperate for someone to hear his pleas. 

 

One person did hear his pleas, but the not the person he was hoping for. Mercedes appeared, opening the door to the room Lupus was in. His eyes widened with fear, his struggling becoming more urgent. 

 

It was one thing to Lupus to read about these sort of things. Creepypasta’s that actually get you off your seat, worried for the character in the story, or scared of what is going to happen next. However, it was another to actually experience these scenarios.

 

“Is there anyway now that you will accept my offer in trusting who you really are?”

 

“Not a chance,” Lupus forced out, his voice cracking on chance. 

 

“Well, that is a shame,” She said, but almost like she was glad that she was going to torture him. Mercedes grabbed at one of the long row of knives on the counter to the Werewolf’s right side. She picked a small, but long knife and sharp enough to make deep and precise cuts.   
She started off slow and agonizing, the knife gliding through is delicate skin. The blood dripping onto his clothes, and onto the floor. First she cut at the arms. Up and down them making them deep as she went. All the while, David broke down in tears, and screaming, but at the same time not agreeing to give into what Mercedes wanted out of him. 

 

The blood loss started getting to him. His vision was blurring and everything was molding together. All he could think of was the pain. Lupus wanted it to be over, wanted the pain to be gone. For him to be back in his house with his friends and family around him. The amazing feeling of recording and talking to his fans. He wanted all of that back again, but it was taken from him. This person tore everything down. 

 

Mercedes grabbed his chin lifting it up for him to look into her brown eyes. In a cold voice she said “Now what about now”

“N-No” Lupus said shakily through his tortured state. With that she slapped him across the face, forming a red print of her hand on his face. With that she stormed out of the room. Lupus did not have the fight in him. His state of trying to stay awake faded and he fell in an uneasy sleep, the pain still fully there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was very hard to write. It is a very short chapter, but after that I think it was necessary to end it there. If you have any comments on how to improve my writing please go ahead. Feedback is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost got this to 1,000 words, but alas I could not. I tried with the details in this chapter, and I still could not make it at least 1,000 words. 
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: Torture!

It had been about a week since Lupus went missing. Sarah had come back to the house, and looked around for Lupus knowing he should be home by now. What she found when she looked around the kitchen was blood spots on the floor. She had called the police, and they told her that they will try to find David. Many calls were made to his family, plus all of his friends were informed. 

The fans of Lupus were not making it worse nor better for any of David’s friends. Brittany took a lot of control in the Lupus Creepus channel, reading and responding as many comments as she could to the best of her abilities. They were full of reassuring comments as well as questions concerning if David had been found yet. 

There was, of course, the hate comments that said that Lupus was only doing this for attention and a “show” to make his fans believe in the paranormal. Brittany told those comments that it was not some stunt pulled by them. There were many fans that followed in telling off those comments as well, replying to them how the YouTuber and his friends have been skeptical of the supernatural, and the Will It Kill Me series started off with Lupus wanting to know if the paranormal was real or not. Another reason to it was because David wanted it to make him more creative, for him to be able to do something with his life. 

David’s father was informed to what had happened to his son, and he checked with the police many times, hoping beyond anything that his son was okay. He knew of his David’s werewolf secret. He could only hope that it could help him get out of the mess he could be in now. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupus was covered with inky black and blue bruises, and cuts that covered his entire body. All in all he looked repulsive. His eyes were red and irritated from crying, his skin was oily from the sweat that protruded from him. He yearned for a shower. To be with his family. He had surprised himself for resisting this long of torture. He figured if he didn't have the werewolf in him he might have given up by now. 

He learned by now the torture that Mercedes gave him that first day he had been all play from what he was experiencing in his latest visits of pain from that cursed women. Instead of the deep cuts to start off, there was the cuts that did not go very deep at all. Ones that deliver pain, but not enough for him to pass out. She was demanded that he be accepting of his instincts. To let them flood through his mind. For them to take control. 

Knives were not the only thing she used. She used her own wolf teeth to tear tiny chunks of flesh of off him. Every time this happened he produced a chilling scream to be echoed on in the room they were in. He prayed, even though he was not religious, for someone or  _ something _ to save him. He had done this many times throughout the week, but it never helped. 

However, a bang could be heard outside. Mercedes cursed to herself. Already in her wolf form she ran to the door snarling outside of it. They were still red from Lupus’s own blood. The door groaned under the turmoil it was being put through, before it broke off its hinges, and a tall man with short stubble on his chin, came through the room and aimed a shotgun at the werewolf. He went to fired it, but couldn’t, as the werewolf lunged at the gun, knocking out of the intruders hands. He quickly and skillfully pulled out a knife. The man lunged it into the wolf’s side, making it stumble and fall a bit. The man went and dove for the gun and fired it at the wolf.

Hardly believe his eyes David looked at the man with relief and amazement, however he noticed something about the man. He looked really familiar, he did not know from how he knew his savior from his prison, but he knew for sure he had seen this man somewhere before. The green eyed guy, that looked like he was some kind of soldier, came over to David and was able to get the lock of the chains though a bit of lock picking, and he also removed the straps that also helped Lupus captive.

“ T-Thank You” Lupus said to the familiar person.

“No problem” The man said gruffly. That voice is what set it off in Lupus’s head. That voice showed him why he was so familiar, and why he had not remembered to begin with. It was because this man, was someone that couldn’t be. Many questions filled his head as he stared at the  _ hunter _ in shock.

“Your Dean Winchester”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. A twist ;). I really was not planning on making this fanfiction a crossover between Lupus and Supernatural, but as I was writing the idea came in mind. A whole plot formed in my head, which had been the first since this fanfiction had started, as I was not sure how to continue. I feel like now I can update more often, but I am not going to promise anything. Anyways if you have any feedback at all, it is much appreciated.


End file.
